Computing devices are used to implement various services and products. For example, a computing device may be used to run a power monitoring service. The power monitoring service may be configured to monitor the distribution of power across an electrical network.
The power monitoring service is designed to gather many types of power-related data from the electrical network. For example, the power-related data can include an amount of power or load of each portion of the electrical network.
The power-related data assembled by the power monitoring service can be used to perform a task. For example, the power-related data can be used to determine power flow in the electrical network. The power-related data can also be used to identify failures that occur in the electrical network. The settings or the components of the electrical network that caused the failures can then be modified to address the failures.
Waiting to modify settings or components of the electrical network after failures have occurred can be resource-intensive and expensive. Until the necessary modifications are made, the failures can result in the impairment of functionality of parts of the electrical network. Devices that rely upon the electrical network can thus be rendered inoperable.
In order to improve the performance of the electrical network, decrease the down-time of the electrical network, and mitigate the losses caused by failures in the electrical network, it is desirable for the providers of the power monitoring services to be able to predict the state of the electrical network and make any needed modifications prior to the occurrence of failures.